Captured
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Kakashi swore to Obito that he will protect the sharigan no matter what. BUt what will happen if Kakashi gets into a situation that puts the sharigan at risk. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter of "Captured" Enjoy! I thought of this one randomly so if it sucks please tell me!**

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone sighing.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A pinked haired girl yelled waving to him.

"Yo, what's up Sakura?" Kakashi said turning around.

"Naruto wanted me to find you and remind you that we have a training session planned at 1. DON'T BE LATE!" Sakura said frowning slightly.

Kakashi chuckled rubbing his neck. "I know, I know…. see ya in an hour!"

Sakura scowled, but left. "Damn pervert…" She thought

Kakashi turned his attention back at the memorial stone. "Obito…Minato-sensei…Rin….I'm so sorry for being such a fool in the past…." He said out loud softly. "Obito…. I…. promise I'll master the sharigan and use it to- to see the future together…." He said clenching his fist together.

"I wouldn't count on that….." Kakashi heard a cold voice that sent shivers up his back.

"Who's there?" Kakashi said in a calm voice glancing around till he spotted a dark figure behind a tree.

"Who… are you?" Kakashi said in a low voice.

"You don't need to know… yet." The voice replied. He slowly made his way from behind the tree. A tall man about age 30 to 35 came out. He had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"Then I'll figure that out myself." Kakashi said taking out a kunai.

"Hehe…. "The man chuckled and disappeared.

Kakashi felt himself sweating as he scanned the area. "Where is he?" He thought.

Suddenly a bunch of explosive kunais shot toward Kakashi. Having the title as the Copy Ninja, Kakashi dodged then easily. He threw shurikens toward the direction the kunais came from. A pair of senbons shot back toward him. Kakashi dodged them, but the two senbons multiplied into about 20 senbons as they approached Kakashi. Kakashi dodged all but one.

"Damn it…. Kakashi said pulling the senbon from his arm.

"Nice… you're the first person to dodge almost all of them. These senbons are special…I can control them with chakra and move them at any direction." He said walking up to Kakashi. Kakashi suddenly felt dizzy. "Wha… the needle was poisoned?" Kakashi thought glancing at the senbons.

Kakashi's body tensed as the man walked up closer and closer. Kakashi quickly jumped away keeping distance. He forced himself to stand up straight, ignoring the sharp pain.

"What's this? Resisting the poison? Oh well, you are the famous Copy Ninja, there's no need to go easy on you."

"He was going easy this whole time? Oh god…" Kakashi thought.

"Well… be prepared…" The man said smirking.

"What are you talking abo-"Kakashi started but was stopped by a pair of strong hands grabbing him. Kakashi struggling to pull away, but the hands had a strong grip. It put its arm around Kakashi's masked mouth. "Damn it. I- I didn't sense their chakra… so how?" Kakashi thought. He felt a strange smell going up his nose. He opened his eyes and glanced down. "A… napkin..soaked... in..." The last thing Kakashi saw was the man walk up to him saying "Sakari- sama will be pleased to know that we have the sharigan within our hands" before going into darkness.

**On training ground 7…**

"Argh… Kakashi-sensei is late again. Sakura didn't I tell you to remind him?" Naruto mumbled.

"Shut up!" Sakura said smacking him on the head.

"Hnn" Sasuke mumbled.

"I did tell him! I don't know why he's late!" Sakura yelled.

"I bet he's at the K.I.A stone talking to his friends again. Let's go dragged his sorry ass here." Naruto said walking toward the woods.

"Nothing better to do" Sakura and Sasuke thought running after Naruto.

**At the memorial stone**

"Dude… what the hell happened here?" Naruto yelled.

They found senbons and other weapons scattered across the area. Sasuke spotted something near a tree.

"Idiot! I found something!" He yelled. They all gathered around where Sasuke pointed to. They found a headband and a kunai with blood stained on it.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Please enjoy!**

Naruto stood daze at what he saw. He couldn't believe it. His awesome sensei, known as the copy ninja was captured. As a matter of fact, he still couldn't believe it. He looked over at Sasuke and Sakura and wondered what they were thinking. They both had a face of concern and confusion. Sasuke bent down and picked up the headband and kunai.

"We can't be sure that this is Kakashi's." He said calmly.

"Y-yeah, that's right! It could be someone else's!" Naruto said reassuringly, but showed hints of nervousness.

"Either way, we still have to report this to the hokage." Sakura said scanning the area briefly. The place was a disaster. "We need to get people to clean up this place before civilians see this." She added.

"Let's go." Naruto said annoyed.

They ran toward the hokage tower, leaving the broken battlefield.

**At the hokage tower….**

"It's Kakashi's headband and kunai, no doubt." Tsunade said after examining the objects closely.

"_Great, so much for that possibility."_ Naruto thought. Sasuke mumbled, he was thinking the exact same thing. Sakura was on the verge to tears.

"So… what do we do now, Tsunade-sama?" She asked. Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed. She looked through some paperwork wearily and said, "I'll think about it… just… head home and wait for my decision.

"How the hell are you expecting us to wait here and do nothing? He's our sensei! He's in danger now and you expect us to relax and take it easy? That's crap baa-chan!" Naruto yelled slamming his fist on her table.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK SENDING A BUNCH OF BRATS TO SAVE KAKASHI WHEN WE DON"T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS? I'M HAVING DIFFICULITIES TOO!" Tsunade shouted back at him. Naruto was speechless and kicked the floor.

"Only trying to vent…" He mumbled looking down. Sakura and Sasuke were lost in thought. The 4 spend a few moments in awkward silence.

"I… guess we'll go…. bye hokage-sama." Sasuke said doing a quick bow and headed for the door. Sakura nodded at Tsunade and took after the raven-haired boy. Naruto stood in silence before heading out the door.

Tsunade signed in frustration before looking out the window.

"Protect the brat…. Minato….." She whispered before getting back to normal.

"Shizune! Bring me 5 bottles of sake!"

Naruto walked down the village streets.

"How can I save sensei?" He thought for a moment before rubbing his head in frustration.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" He yelled out causing strange stares wondering what the demon boy was going crazy about.

"Yo youthful student of my eternal rival!" Naruto heard an annoying voice behind him that could only belong to Maito Gai.

"Hello intense bushy-brow sensei…" Naruto said.

"Why so down? That's so not youthful!" Gai said flashing his teeth.

"Not much…" Naruto said happily with a weak grin, trying to hide his concern for Kakashi.

Gai frowned. He knew something was up. "So… where's my rival, Kakashi?" He tried to change the subject. Naruto's eyes" widen a bit, he stared into Gai's black eyes and ran away trying to find his face. Gai frowned even more. Something was up and it had to do with his eternal rival. He couldn't ignore this matter.

0000000

Kakashi's awareness slowly caught up with him. He opened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. He felt cloth wrapped tightly around his eyes and mouth. He figured he was blindfolded. HE heard muffled speaking and strained himself to listen.

"….sharigan…awakened…power….. Sakari-sama…" HE heard.

"Sakari? Isn't that-"Kakashi thought, but quickly looked up as he heard a door and chain unlock. He felt a powerful and cold presence that made him shiver. He heard footsteps and tried to pull back, only knowing he was chained to a wall. He flinched as a cold hand reach and go over his forehead. He suddenly felt energy running into his forehead and body. He felt awareness slipping away again.

"Sleep…Kakashi… you'll need it… next time we meet…." Kakashi heard a voice of steel and hatred say before slipping into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**1aNext chappie! Sorry for not updating in a while. My teacher had me write an informational book on New Jersey. Ewww took me forever. Anyway, Plz enjoy!**

"What! You mean, my eternal rival is missing!" Gai yelled slamming his fist on Tsunade's wooden table.

"Yeah." The hokage said looking down.

"Why haven't you sent a rescue squad?" Gai said with anger.

Tsunade sighed. She didn't feel like going over the same thing twice. "Because we have no idea where he is!"

Gai looked defeated. "There must be a way." He mumbled. Tsunade looked down at the kunai and headband, their only clues. "DAMN IT!" She yelled in frustration and flung the kunai at the wall so hard that it split in half. A white piece of cloth fell out of the broken kunai. Gai noticed it and walked over to the wall.

"Tsunade-sama." He said handing the material to the blonde haired woman. Tsunade grabbed it from his hands and studied it carefully. She smiled and grinned at Gai. "Get team 7, team 8, team 10, and your team in here right now." She said pouring herself a cup of sake.

"Hai!" Gai said with a grin. His rival is going to be rescue.

**10 minutes later….**

"What are we all doing here?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, it must be important if all of us are here." Asuma said smoking a cigarette.

"Care to explain, hokage-sama?" Shino asked in a calm voice.

"Baa-chan, don't tell me were here because you changed your mind." Naruto said with hope in his eyes.

"Um… where's Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"If you'll all shut up, I'll tell you what's going on!" Tsunade yelled slamming her hands against the window, shattering it. Everyone grew silent. Tsunade sighed and faced the curious ninja.

"Hatake Kakashi…was captured and missing since 2 days agos." She said in a low voice. Team 7 and Gai looked down as the other teams' eyes widen.

"What do you mean captured?" Kurenai asked.

"He was supposed to meet team 7 for a training session 2 days ago, but he never showed up. His team went to look for him and found these." She said holding up the headband and broken kunai.

"We also found this hidden deep inside the kunai." She said handing the white cloth to Asuma. He took it and glanced at it. IT was a note written in red.

_Dear Konoha,_

_I'm sure by the time you read this, Hatake Kakashi is in our hands. You'll never get him back, but to make it more entertaining, I'll give you our location and have a showdown. But just so you know, we'll find a way to make the sharigan go against you. See you soon._

On the bottom was a small sketch of a map that led to Konoha's Forest of No Return. Asuma frowned; he didn't like the sound of that letter.

"Gai, I'm making you captain of all 4 squads, make sure you get there before it's too late." Tsunade instructed.

"Hai!" All 4 teams said together and left to pack.

**At the Main Gate…..**

"Ok! Are we all ready?" Gai said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. "Now let's go save sensei!" He started out the gate.

"Alright, let's go!" Gai said heading out after Naruto. HE secretly hoped that they weren't too late.

000000000000

Kakashi ran down the dark halls of the hideout. "This place is like a maze" He thought. He had gotten free a little while after he had woken up. He swore he must have used half of his remaining chakra getting free of the chains. He continued running. His body stilled hurt from the poisoned senbon.

"Damn it." He cursed softly as he stumbled a bit. Kakashi heard footsteps close by and started running again. He turned a corner and was face to face with the same man from earlier. The man grabbed Kakashi by the neck and flung him at a door. The door opened as Kakashi crashed into it. He stumbled into the dark room. He looked around for some sort of weapon. He spotted a silver sword hanging on the wall next to him. He grabbed the sword and unsheathed it. He held it in front of him glaring at the man. The man just laughed.

"You think that's going to stop me? After many years of obtaining this rare sword, you don't think I have the power to control it? Look at it more closely…you recognize it?"

Kakashi glanced down at the sword. He gasped at the marking of a silver wolf on the sheath.

"You…" He eyed the man dangerously.

"That's right….it's a special sword I got after a battle with a Hatake…..the Silver Blade, Moonlight Fang. Isn't it one of the Hatake's most sacred treasures?"

"Tch…..so you were the one that stole it." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Yes…I did, the one and only Hitarama Sakari." He said grinning evilly.

"So you're known as Sakari the Soul Eater." Kakashi said backing up as Sakari moved closer.

"Ahhh….. So you have heard of me… do you know why I'm known as the soul eater, Kakashi?" He smirked.

"Not really...that's why I'm going to find out myself…" Kakashi replied.

Sakari chuckled. "As if…"

Kakashi charged at him with the blade in hand. Sakari dodged. Kakashi turned around and the sword was ripped out of his hands by something golden that just streaked past him. What the hell was that? Kakashi thought to himself as it came toward him again. HE tried to dodge it but it wrapped around his arms and flung him around the room. Kakashi smacked against the door.

"Damn it…" He cursed under his breath. Sakari just stood there as the golden streak of light returned to him.

"Kakashi…did you know I had another nickname that I am famous for?" He questioned amuse by Kakashi's pain. Kakashi kept silence and looked down.

"It's called Sakari of the Golden Dragon." His grin grew wider. Suddenly 4 golden streaks flew out of his body and straight at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't have enough time to react and it wrapped itself around his wrists and ankles. He suddenly realized that those golden streaks were dragons. They growled at him. They lifted him off the floor. Sakari moved over to where Kakashi was.

"What the hell to you want, you bastard?" Kakashi yelled at him with hate. Sakari extended his arm and a huge dragon came out. It opened its mouth. A golden colored cloud (hard to explain) came out of Kakashi's forehead and into the dragon's mouth.

"What…are you…doing?" Kakashi yelled as the dragon continued devouring.

"I'm taking away your conscience, memories, happiness, and emotions. You'll become just like a lifeless doll that will obey me. Then you'll hand over the sharigan without a fight." Sakari said smiling.

Kakashi felt all his thoughts left him with his memories. Images flashed in his mind before disappearing. Konoha…the villagers….sensei…..Rin….Jiraya-sama….Hokage-sama…Sakura…Sasuke…Obito…Naruto…

**Finished. Hoped you Enjoyed. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't kill me for not updating for so long. I had a lot of things to do. So here's the next chapter! ****To answer your question juman1994, all rthe rookies excepty tenten,lee, neji(they're 13) are 12.**

"Gai-sensei…WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" The impatient blonde haired boy yelled. For once, everybody agreed with him. They have been in the Forest of No Return for three days already and they had been going in circles forever.

"For once, I agree with the baka. We're not getting anywhere." Sasuke said looking directly at Gai.

"Be quiet Sasuke-kun, I'm sure Gai-sensei….is …just thinking about the map carefully so we don't get in danger right Gai-sensei?" Lee said looking at his role model.

"Well…I ...um... Yeah! That's right." Gai said reassuring his pupil. Kurenai sighed and walked over to Gai.

"Let me see that." She said grabbing the map from Gai's hands. Gai rubbed the back of his neck "Hehe…sorry."

Naruto growled in frustration and walked off further into the forest. Hinata glanced at Naruto and ran after him.

"Naruto-kun…a-a-re you o-o-kay?" She asked her crush.

"Yeah…well...it's been three days already…do you think that Kakashi-sensei is already….." Naruto asked in a low voice. Hinata was speechless; she never saw her crush just break down like that. She decided that this time, she'll be the one to comfort Naruto.

"D-don't worry! I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will be alright. He is very strong, remember?" She said with a tiny smile. Naruto looked into her eyes causing her to blush.

"Thanks Hinata! I feel so much better now! You're the best! Let's go back!" Naruto said with a wide grin. Hinata blushed and smiled. "O-okay."

"I would be careful if I were you….." Said a crackly, spooky voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed.

000000000000

"Sakari-sama" The man with dark brown hair said. (Refer back to chapter 1)

"I know….I can feel it…the enthusiastic ninja coming this way…I can almost see the sight of them dying when they come here….." Sakari said cackling like a madman. HE then stopped and glanced over at the man.

"Thio…the body… did u seal it away in that place?" He asked.

"Yes as you commanded, Sakari-sama…" Thio said.

"Excellent…" Sakari glanced at the black haired man standing next to him.

"Then shall we get started?" He grinned at the man.

"Hai, Sakari-sama…" He said opening one brown eye.

Sakari chuckled. "After all, now you are my favorite.

000000000000

Gai and the others rushed to the clearing where they heard Hinata and Naruto scream.

"Could something have happen?" He thought.

"Naruto! Hinata!" He yelled as soon as he ran into the clearing. Naruto and Hinata were standing there talking to someone.

"Oh, hey everyone! Let me introduce you to this baa-chan." He grinned pointing to an old lady about 60 years old with silver hair.

"Hello, my… aren't you guys young, I envy you!" She said laughing. "I hear you guys are lost."

"Well…kind of…" Gai mumbled.

"Then come to my house and let me listen to your story..this fellow already told me a lot." She smiled walking away.

"Hey, is it really alright to follow this old lady?" Shikamaru said glancing at her." I don't feel safe."

"I just its okay…we'll only stay for directions." Asuma told him as all the teams ran to catch up with the old lady. For a 60 year old…she sure can run fast.

000000000000

"So that's your story...your Konoha ninja going on a mission to save a ninja…" The old woman said pouring everyone a cup of tea.

"Not just any ninja. It's our sensei!" Naruto said stuffing his mouth with buns as if he hasn't eaten for decades.

The lady chuckled. "Ah yes…your sensei….and who might this person you're talking about name is?" She asked stirring her tea with a spoon that had a silver wolf symbol on it.

"That person is Hatake Kakashi." Kurenai said. The women stopped stirring and dropped her spoon.

"Hatake…Kakashi?" She whispered in a shocked voice.

Gai looked shock as well. "You know him?"

The old lady nodded and stood up. Let me tell you my name . Then you'll understand. She turned around and faced them. My name is…..

**Done. I'll update soon. Plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I've been catchin up with anime and manga. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

"What! Hatake Reiko?" The teams yelled. They stared with disbelief at the old woman.

The woman smiled and nodded. "That's my name."

"Hatake…..you're related to Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned.

"Duh, you moron." Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, let's calm down and take it slowly. Will you please tell us your relationship with Kakashi?" Gai said looking over to Reiko.

"Very well, I'm part of the Hatake Clan, that's all for relationships." She started.

"Why are you living here, Reiko-baa san." Naruto asked with confused eyes."

Reiko started laughing. "Well calm down and let me tell my story about the Hatake Clan and its terrible end. The Hatake Clan was once the most powerful clan in the ninja world. They were feared by everyone for their special kekkei genkai (bloodline limit)."

"What was it?" Neji asked.

"The power to control the most dark and violent chakra in the history of jutsus…silver chakra."

"SILVER CHAKRA?" Asuma, Kurenai and Gai gasped.

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait! What the hell is silver chakra?" said Ino.

"You're pretty stupid Ino-pig. Silver chakra is a type of chakra created from regular chakra and demon chakra, making it unstable and violent. Because of its destructive power, only few are able to control and use it as its full power." Sakura explained.

"Very good, young lady, you're pretty bright. Yes that's true, however a few years after silver chakra was discovered, one person tried to control this evil chakra and succeeded. He then used this chakra to create a clan of his own." Reiko continued.

"That clan would be the Hatake Clan?" said Shikamaru.

"Yes, as years passed, the clan grew bigger and more powerful. But silver chakra is still hard to control, only certain people are born with this power. There have been 22 in the Hatake Clan able to control this power. Those able to control it can master it to a level that creates another bloodline within a bloodline." Reiko explained.

"A bloodline within a bloodline?" Lee asked.

"It's kind of like the sharigan. If you master it to another level, you have a whole new power within another power. For example, the mangekyou sharigan." Sasuke explained.

"Oh…I get it…sort of…. please continue Reiko-san." Lee said.

"The bloodline within a bloodline is … the power of being able to use this silver chakra with other weapons to make them stronger. For example, if you run silver chakra through a sword, the sword's power increases ten folds. You can also use silver chakra to create any weapon you want, a spear, sword, knife, you name it. But sadly, many people feared the Hatake's ability and went after them. Many ninja disappeared on missions and many were killed right in their own homes. Some were kidnapped. The young and old soon began to die out. Ninja sent threats to the clan about killing each and every one of us. We weren't afraid but as a result all of us died out. I was away on a mission and got captured. I manage to escape but was lost in this forest. I decided live here for the rest of my life and build a house and I was here ever since." Reiko finished up with a sigh.

"But what about Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi's mother was killed in front of his very eyes when he was three by a ninja that invaded the house while his father was away on a mission. Some Leaf Ninja came by and defeated the enemy ninja. After that, enemy ninja stopped coming after awhile. Now all that's left of the Hatake Clan is Kakashi and me of course." Reiko said sadly.

"Poor Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura whispered what everyone had in mind.

"So… now that I've explained my story, will you tell me yours?" Reiko said standing up and pouring more tea into everyone's cup.

"It's a long story." Gai said with a grin and began explaining.

"My, my, what a tale. I might have something that will help you find Kakashi." Reiko said getting up and going to a cabinet. She opened it and took out a long wooden case. She brought it over to everyone and opened it. Naruto gasped. It was a sword. It had a white sheath with the design of a white wolf under the moonlight.

'It is one of the most treasured items in the Hatake Clan, The Heaven Claw. I managed it get it before I left Konoha." Reiko said with a chuckle.

"Wait, you said one of the treasures. Is there another one?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, it's called the Moonlight Fang. The Fangs and Claws of the Hatake Clan are to be feared by all. Together, they have taken down many. They also have their special gimmick." She said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked staring at the mystical sword.

"It is able to sense the other sword and guide its wielder to the other. The Moonlight Fang was stolen years ago by Hitarama Sakari."

"Did you just say Sakari?" Asuma narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't that the person who has Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten said.

"Then won't we be able to find that Sakari-bastard's hideout using it?" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"I suppose, but the Heaven Claw is very picky, it'll choose its user instead of the other way around. If you force it to choose you, you'll die." Reiko warned.

"Alright! Let's get to it and save Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

**Hope to see you next chapter! Please review XD !**


End file.
